


Give Me a Taste

by iam93percentstardust



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Felching, Hand Jobs, M/M, Top Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Sam has Tony pinned underneath him. This isn’t so unusual. Sam often has Tony underneath him. This is practically a regular Tuesday night for them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark/Sam Wilson, Tony Stark/Sam Wilson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 245





	Give Me a Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desitonystark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desitonystark/gifts).



Sam has Tony pinned underneath him. This isn’t so unusual. Sam often has Tony underneath him. This is practically a regular Tuesday night for them. What’s far more unusual is Bucky laying underneath Tony, kissing him quiet as Sam fucks into him from behind, and even that isn’t so unusual either. They’ve been together for almost a year, of course Bucky joins them. But the fact that he isn’t taking Tony’s mouth, that’s what’s so strange about the whole affair.

He isn’t laying there quietly though. Bucky has his metal hand wrapped around both his and Tony’s cocks, stroking them off in time with Sam’s thrusts into Tony’s pliant body, whispering quiet words into Tony’s mouth in between kisses. Sam can only barely hear the words above Tony’s high-pitched whines and the slap of his hips against Tony’s ass but what he _can_ hear makes him blush: dirty little things about how good Tony’s being, how well he’s taking it, how he bets Sam’s cock is just filling him up.

“And when he’s done with you,” Bucky murmurs, “you’re gonna stay there for me, aren’t ya? You’re gonna lie there and let me get my mouth on you, let me lick you out, get you all sloppy with Sam and me.”

Tony shudders, making Sam tighten his grip on his hips. “Don’t get him too riled up,” he warns Bucky.

Bucky grins up at him, wicked and sure. He threads the fingers of his other hand through Sam’s, holding onto Tony with him. “Impossible,” he declares and leans up so he can kiss Sam over Tony’s shoulder. Sam loves kissing Bucky, which is great because Bucky loves kissing. The man’s got one hell of a tongue and knows exactly how to use it. They kiss for a minute—or for an age, he’s never quite sure—breaking apart only when Sam hears Tony whimpering, wordlessly begging him to start moving again.

“I’ve got you,” he says, fucking into him again, rhythm not much faster than it had been but enough to get Tony’s breath hitching with every thrust.

“That’s it, baby doll,” Bucky croons. The servos in his arm whirr and Tony chokes out a strangled cry, making him wonder if Bucky tightened his grip on their cocks. “Taking it so well.”

“Bucky,” Tony whispers and then when Sam bends down to suck a bruise into the skin of his neck, it becomes a cry. “Sam!”

“Yeah, that’s me, baby,” he says. He bites the side of Tony’s throat, grinning when it makes him tighten around his cock as he bucks, not that there’s anywhere to go. He’s well and truly caught between Sam’s cock in his ass and Bucky’s hand on his own dick. He’d be worried that it’s too much for Tony if he hadn’t known for a fact that this is one of Tony’s favorite places to be.

“How’s he feel, Sam?” Bucky asks. Tony, with his face buried in Bucky’s neck, can’t see the wink he gives Sam.

“Good,” Sam grunts as Tony clenches down on him again, dragging him closer to that edge. “Tight.”

“Could be tighter,” Bucky suggests and his hand slides from Tony’s hip to trace around his rim. Sam groans at the feeling of Bucky’s fingers on his cock but Tony—Tony _wails_ and comes, sobbing his orgasm into Bucky’s neck. It’s heady—too heady, judging by the way Bucky moans and throws his head back, coming with him.

Sam is barely able to still as he waits them out, waiting for Tony to say it’s okay for him to move, to take what he needs, even as he’s desperate to come. Bucky is pressing kisses to the side of Tony’s head as they both come back down, giving Sam a quick, reassuring smile.

“Doll,” he asks carefully. “You ready for more?”

Tony nods into his shoulder. Bucky holds up a thumbs up, notices the white come streaking across the metal, and holds it up to his mouth to lick it off. Sam moans again, pressing his forehead against Tony’s back like that’ll be able to get the image out of his brain.

“Too much?” Bucky asks him and Sam can just _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

He raises his head slowly and pulls out just enough to hear Tony whimper a complaint. Then he slams back in, rutting Tony forward into Bucky’s stomach as he chases his orgasm, so close to peaking but not quite there yet. It takes Tony, who has always claimed to be useless after an orgasm, a moment to realize what he’s doing but when he does, he clenches down, tightening around Sam’s cock.

Sam isn’t expecting it; he’s expecting Tony to be blissed out for another couple minutes at least. He makes a startled sound—in the back of his mind, he just knows that Bucky’s going to mock him for _days_ about this—and comes, hips jerking as he spills inside Tony.

Bucky makes an excited noise and wriggles out from under Tony, giving him barely an instant to pull out before he’s all but shoving Sam out of the way, who yelps as he falls to the side.

“One minute!” he exclaims. “You couldn’t give me one minute to enjoy the afterglow?”

Tony, pressed flat into the mattress now that Bucky isn’t there to keep him up, turns his head so he can see Sam. “If it makes you feel better,” he murmurs, “he’s like this when it’s just the two of us too.”

“Yeah _and_ he’s like this when it’s just me and him. But did he ever think that maybe I like how you feel around me?”

Tony blushes and flashes a quick smile at him. Sam can’t resist leaning forward to kiss him, soft and gentle the way he knows Tony likes. They stay there for a moment, pressed against each other, and then Tony jerks away, eyes going wide and sightless as he utters a soft scream.

Immediately, Sam raises up on his elbows. He wants to see this, wants to see Bucky bury his face in Tony’s ass as he licks Sam’s come out of him. Tony makes little sobbing sounds, overstimulated and fucked out but not trying to scramble away. Sam slings an arm over him and drags him half on top of him, ignoring the affronted sound Bucky makes in favor of hugging Tony close.

Bucky moves back between Tony’s legs, hands pulling his cheeks apart as he press his mouth to his hole and sucks. His cheeks hollow as Sam’s come slides free of Tony’s ass. Tony sobs again, breath hitching as his hips rock into the hollow of Sam’s and back against Bucky’s tongue. Bucky groans and it must feel good because Tony’s voice jumps an octave and when he looks up at Sam, his eyes are blurred with tears. He pulls his mouth away and it’s shiny with spit and come and lube, should be absolutely filthy and it is but Sam still has the urge to kiss him until he’s clean.

Before he can, Bucky is leaning back down, worrying the pink, swollen rim of Tony’s hole with teeth and tongue. He gives a satisfied look at Tony’s hole, a look that lasts right up until Tony twitches and more come slides free and then it goes from satisfied to _hungry_. He licks back in, the sound of it filthy in the quiet bedroom. Sam’s cock twitches against his thigh. He loves watching the two of them, loves watching Bucky rim Tony until he’s sloppy and dripping and trembling. Neither of them are going to come again and Bucky came twice already but damn he almost wishes he could because this? This is one hell of a sight.

Bucky pulls away one more time, lays a bite against Tony’s right cheek, and then moves away entirely. Tony is shaking under Sam’s hands, eyes unseeing, and Sam pulls him up for a kiss as Bucky stands, heading into the bathroom to start the water for a bath.

“You okay?” he asks and Tony nods, eyes drifting shut. “More than you were expecting?” Tony nods again. “Bad more?”

“Good more.”

Sam grins. “That mean you’ll let us do that again?”

Tony lazily opens one eye to glare at him. “Never.”

“You sure?”

“…No.”

And Sam knows, just as Tony does, just as Bucky probably does in the bathroom, that that means they’ll definitely be doing this again.


End file.
